Nic Darkfury (Nicholas Darkfury)
Former elder taicho Darkfury served as taicho of fourth and twelfth divisions. After building up the ranks of his squads and serving as a distinguished academy dean for the shinou academy for a generation of shinigami, he was promoted to the royal guard.' '''Background: A proven master in Reiatsu control, the healing arts, kidou tactics and control as well as leadership and command, he proved to be a well-balanced and formidable shinigami. Coming in during a period of great instability, he helped re-build the nearly exhausted ranks of the fourth division and return the squad to a cohesive and competent division. Quickly re-establishing order to the barracks, nicholas would have success over a period of nearly a year in leading the fourth division through an era of great stability. After finally succeeding in training an appprentice capable of replacing him, he then served for a period as the Twelfth Division Captain, where many research projects have been spearheaded by both Captain Nicholas, his close friend, Aroki Samiru, and eventual successor, Dante (Sami) Darkfury. Many of his apprentices would go on to become succesful officers in many divisions: Yugure Kokoro Darkfury--4th division Captain, 5th Division Officer; Gotensu Hansome--Vice Captain of 3rd Division, Retired; Jayatha Niles--(4th division vice captain, deceased); Demi Dyrssen--4th Division Captain; Captain Commander; Dante Darkfury, Served as 12th Division Captain, 10th division Captain; Aroki Samiru (3rd division Captain, 12th Division Vice Captain), Michi Taro, (4th division 3rd seat, Retired); Ayane Mirako (4th Division Vice Captain, Retired); Meiji Niijima (3rd Seat, 4th squad, Retired); Zenz Draconis (12th Division Vice Captain, Retired); Ren Tentie (4th Division Vice Captain) The Darkfury clan would grow to become a dominant force inside sereitei under his tenure and continues to remain so under its new matriarch, Anise (Darkfury) Madamura, taicho of 3rd Division. Quotes "It is most unwise to interrupt a member of the 4th division when they are healing a patient, even more unwise...to attack them when doing so" -To another squad's seated officer who repeatedly interfered with Nicholas while treating a critically injured patient. Zuta-Taicho, Commander of 8th division decides to walk over and ensure that the gatekeeper is not drinking every ounce of sake available in rukongai. Nicholas Darkfury: pauses for a moment and chuckles. "Ill have 4th division arrange something I suppose" *gets out a soul phone and begins to mutter into it quietly. "supersize sake for the gate guardian. Yes I know its going to deplete squad supplies. Its on my orders!" Zuta-Taicho, Commander of 8th division walks up in perfect timing to overhear Nichs phone conversation. "Nicholas Darkfury." She called out in a very motherly fashion, "Please do not tell me you are encouraging the man who protects the gates of seireitei to get drunk." "Those who Mourn are loved" ~4th squad philosophy "...Honor matters not for you! Save the sophistry for one whose soul has not been tainted by your kind and your merciless ways! All you want...is more power, more blood on your hands, more pain, more screams and suffering from the weak...until the children and womens pained cries have all been silenced brutally. Dying to defeat true evil such as that is the true spirit of the gotei 13! Regardless of squad." -Reinforcement Mission to backup and evacuate the captain commander from Las Noches: "...here is a reminder of what will happen...should either side kidnap anyone again" *presses 666 and then quickly hit send on the soul phone*. Moments later, a large explosion would erupt from the nearby espada tower of Ikuto. As flames exploded outwards in a radial fashion, the tower owuld begin to implode and collapse with a deafening roar. '''"Surgical cut as those in the medical field like to say" '' '''Kenzura shakes her head in disappointment then walks to the Granado's side muttering. "...He'll make a fine vizard one day." she says about the 4th division captain under her breath ."' (During an emergency mission to backup and evacuate the captain commander from Las Noches) (After his granddaughter, Kimmy's disrespectful behavior): kimmy shrugs softly up at her grandpa and mutters "I still Wanna be me.. not all snobby like you nich chan" shyly swishing back and forth her tail wagging, a little disrespectful but thats because she hates the idea of people judging her off of what others think Ishimaru Emi following him and smiled as he spoke softly. "No need to worry sir, I am patience." Speaking softly as he listen to him and nodded his head and spoke. "Well sir...I..I will try and get it done." Speaking as he inched closer finally close enough. He closed his eyes and reached for the bowl as he would of held it in his hands and attempted to focus on the reiatsu. He stood there as reiatsu would of started to form around his hand but was going off and on trying to keep focus to warm the bowl up with heat from the reiatsu. Frowning as he turns around and looks at kimmy. "And here is your first demonstration of an actual kido spell. Bakudo #4, Crawling Rope" Nicholas would mutter as a yellow energy rope would shoot from his fingertip and rapidly shoot around the girl, attempting to lasso her. If succesful, Nicholas would slam her gently onto the ground onto her butt as a punishment for her behavior. Turning his attention back to the trainee, Nicholas would watch as the bowl started to steam gently, and he hoped his actions didnt distract him too much from his practice session. "Good good. Should be ready in another minute or so at this rate". kimmy blinks hearing the incantation and trys to jump up out of the way but it instead wraps her legs doing the intended thing except landing on her butt even harder, crying a little "nich you meany!" she cries, her butt hurting Character Bio '''Prologue: Life as a human' --Life in Karakura Town: Over 600 years ago in the world of the living: Nicholas (Kazuhiko Namikaze), was a well-known monk and well-respected spiritual leader at a Shinto Shrine near what would later become Karakura Town. Very little is rememberred from this time, but after reaching the age of 30 Kazuhiko (Nicholas) died in a powerful earthquake which caused the shinto shrine he lived at to collapse onto him, killing him. After his death, he was sent to the soul society as a reborn soul by a shinigami (division unknown) who performed konso, or the soul burial ritual on him. Chapter I: Life in the Rukongai & early trials: Nicholas has seen many things come and go in the centuries he has lived in soul society. Crimes, fights, pain, death, suffering, happiness, hunger...hollows, bounts, vizards, quincies, and everything in between. There is very little that the captain has not witnessed or experienced over the years, but he still is occasionally surprised by sudden events. What he learned from his youth and great struggles was the need for more compassion, more sympathy and generosity from his own struggles as well as those of the many souls he encountered, both as a privileged child of one of the four great Noble families. The need for kindness was also reinforced by his young adolescent years spent as an orphan who struggled with the manipulative and often unbearable conditions in the lower 70 districts in East Rukon. Through many mistakes were endured and great hardship, Nick and his adopted younger brother, Dante Darkfury endured through it all, and did what was necessary to survive...and were eventually reunited with their uncle, the 7th head of the Darkfury family. Family Background: After many years of growing up at the private family manor and being taught several lessons to prepare him for his eventual role as a member of the Gotei 13 guard squads which had been badly depleted in recent years, Nicholas would begin to learn he had a talent for various forms of the shinigami arts, in particular, healing kidou and other kidou overall. As his reaitsu became more pronounced and his father began to notice some similarities to his own, he would leave behind his own zanpakuto at times for Nicholas to train with, often with protective seals to ensure his son's safety. One day, Nick's parents, both serving on a special assignment reinforcing members of the omnitsukido, were sent on an urgent assassination mission to track down and eliminate the cero espada. The espada who was residing in the realm of the hollows, Hueco Mundo at the time. Supported by 2nd Division the shinigami were ultimately succesful on their mission, but due to arrancar counter-attack, there were many casualties, and the survivors, inclduing his parents, barely made it out alive. After first reporting in with Sereitei and having their injuries treated in the fourth division, his mother and father requested and received authorization for a trip to rukongai to visit the family manor to visit their children, Dante and Nicholas. --Hours later at the Darkfury Manor,-- As his parents returned to the manor, a garganta opened abruptly near the homestead outside. Several arrancar of various ranks, commanded by 3 high-ranking powerful espada stepped out, enraged by the loss of one of their most valuable generals. As the alarms were sounded in Seretei, a shinigami patrol gradually made its way to the scene. As the arrancar began a well-coordinated raid on the Rukongai, several reinforcements arrived, preventing them from reaching the district under attack. Through unremarkable in the annals of the history of Soul Society, it would be one arrancar raid that would forever alter the lives of Dante and Nicholas Darkfury. As the espada began causing massive devastation to several districts, a massive surge of hollow reaitsu, shrieks, screams, and moans of many voices would cause Nick's parents to quickly flashstep outside to determine the threat and if necessary. Fighting alongside only a seated member of the 7th division, Nick's parents fought valiantly but in an ultimately futile battle, through many residents were able to escape nearby to safety due to their efforts and barrier-type kido spells they had cast to buy them more time, and their children time to escape to safety, Nicholas grabbed hold of his still sealed father's zanpakuto in the center of the homestead, covering Dante with his own body as the caretaker stood over them armed with only a wooden sword used for zanjutsu practice. Through his mother, a formidable 3rd seat (division unknown, possibly 2nd), who was being considered for vice captain at the time succeeded in defeating several numeros and even a fraccion, both she and Nick's father, a middle-ranked officer of the 4th division, were soon overpowered by a powerful arrancar. This was none other than the Tercera Espada Kemaru, who sonidoed in and after firing a potent gran rey cero, caught both shinigami off-guard abruptly, and fatally wounded both of them. The force of the blast also was sufficient to obliterate the majority of the walls of the Darkfury Manor, including one that would topple onto Nich and Dante's caretaker, killing him with ease and setting it ablaze as it would burn Nick's back severely, leaving a scar that would take the shape of a thin serpent-ike dragon. Along with the bookshelf, several ancient tomes and the heavy bookshelf crashed into Nicholas, knocking him unconscious for a time. Chapter II: Awakening! The humble beginnings of the Brother Captains: When he came too later on, with searing pain from several crushed broken bones in his leg and left arm, and a burning sensation over his back from the wooden frame of the bookshelf that had burned into his back, the adolescent-appearing Nick looked down to see a largely unscathed Dante frowning weakly. "...You okay ...Dante-san?...I don’t know where mom and...Dad are but I'm sure...they are all right" glancing back up as he struggled to push off the charred debris, his attention, and likely that of Dante if he were not unconscious, were drawn immediately to the sight of his mother collapsing several yards away as splotches of blood showered the ground near her being. As the Espada's blade withdrew quickly, her form would be seen collapsing into the ground before slowly fading away. Using her last ounces of strength, her lips parted as her final words escaped: "Nick...Dante...Be strong. Live and serve others honorably...my children..." With that, and the scream of agony mixed with horror from his son, his father quickly charged at the espada, only to be dispatched in an even more abrupt fashion as his father's form would quickly be severed in two with a potent cero that would obliterate several nearby households. A cruel, powerful burst of maniacal laughter followed the death of his father, as Nick slammed down into the ground "Buwahhahaaaaa!!!! Foolish idiot shinigami, and how typically weak...hahaaa. The energy of these souls, the 'honor' of these shinigami and their strength is so pitiful that i merely needed to tap it with my blade to defeat them." Turning about after flicking the crimson-shaded blood off his blade, the arrancar general would smile evilly as he scanned the area with his pesquias, sensing strong reaitsu signatures of shinigami quickly making their way to the scene. "Hmm...at least the Granado's mission was slightly enjoyable, but I find it improbable that these weaklings were actually responsible for the Cero's demise. I would never bleed a drop of blood to such…" Fading back into unconsciousness, the only knowledge from after this point is what he learned secondhand afterwards: Some high-ranking shinigami arrived at that point and a red-haired shinigami dressed in what he learned later to be a haori stumbled upon this scene, reinforced by several high-ranking shinigami of 5th, 11th, and 13th divisions engaged and fought several of the remaining arrancar in a heated battle, leaving 4 entire districts in rukongai almost completely demolished and forcing the arrancar to eventually retreat. '--Aftermath-- ' For the next twenty or so years, prior to his enrollment in the Shino Academy, Nicholas would struggle as he strived to find a way for Dante and himself to survive and deal with the great suffering of the life of orphans, having lost his parents and his only home while trying to shield Dante from much of that. During those years, the two would have many close calls in rukongai, until they were eventually reunited with their uncle, the de facto head of the Darkfury family, and much to their astonishment, being reunited with a newly reconstructed Darkfury Manor, Both youths would experience great trials and pain, a strong brotherly bond, and even stronger sibling rivalry where each would exhibit strongly contrasting personality types. It is possible these formative years may have resulted in the two very different personalities displayed by Nicholas and Dante. Both of them had different strengths, through each would later honor the wishes of their parents and the family legacy, to serve others, to protect soul society, and fulfill the call for duty their destinies as future captains of the Soul Society. Nick served as Captain of Fourth and Twelfth division prior to being reassigned to central 46 for reasons related to his own health, but at his recommendation, he was succeeded by his younger brother, Dante Darkfury. Life as a trainee-- After many years of turmoil, Nicholas spent a relatively quick span as a shinigami trainee after being admitted to the Shino Academy, where he immediately began to apply for as many lessons as possible, especially those focused on kidou studies, reaitsu control, and the various shinigami arts. He hoped to honor his parents by becoming a shinigami strong enough to protect the soul society: a captain strong enough to protect his family and those of the souls he would swear to protect. As his studies progressed, he became exceptionally skilled with kidou, zanjutsu. Reaitsu control would become a particular specialty and he would focus on improving his shunpo and hakuda skills to be respected by his fellow shinigami. With a certain long-serving 8th division captain, Amabokcarab, Nicholas would sneak to a secret kidou library hidden near the underground waterways to study. This is a place which he would soon be assigned to maintain to study many long-lost kidou spells. Chapter III: Service in Fourth Squad:’’’ Upon graduation from the Shino Academy, Nicholas was immediately assigned to the fourth division, where for nearly a year, Nicholas Darkfury served as the leader and senior-ranked captain for 4th Division in the Gotei 13. As the Captain serves as the medical and supply squad for the 13 Guard Squads. Through not originally deployed in combat on the frontline frequently, they nevertheless still serve a vital role in protecting and ensuring the well-being of all 13 divisions and their continued ability to serve Soul Society. However, Nicholas sought to assign many of his higher-ranked officers to patrol duty and to assist in backup relief stations to both gain field experience and to identify one with the leadership skills necessary to one day replace him. Almost immediately after joining fourth division and receiving his orientation, his captain, the compassionate yet curious cheetah, Jefafa-Taichou became gravely ill soon after taking on Nicholas as his final apprentice, yet another trial that he had to overcome to succeed. Through this proved an extreme setback, Nick continued to gradually rise through the increasingly strained fourth division ranks and he proved himself time and time again under the careful watch of the legendary Captain Commander, Hirokatsu Goto and the Commander’s appointed mentor, Lt. Commander Aoi Midori. A curious relationship between the two ensued as the youthful-appearing Aoi Midori commanded him to do often trivial and seemingly insignificant tasks, many of which helped shape Nicholas into a fully-rounded shinigami capable of commanding the fourth division. Both shinigami would put him through immense trials to test his worthiness as a shinigami, and many times Nicholas would find himself having to treat several patients simultaneously with little if any support from his fellow fourth division members. Over time, Nick grew in strength and knowledge, and as more competent squad members joined his division, his reputation as a capable leader grew. This skill as a leader became recognized by the Captain Commander, Hirokatsu Goto, who finally acknowledged his strength and promoted him to the Captain of Fourth Division. Despite serving in the traditional role as fourth division captain, Nicholas also expanded his role by working carefully with twelfth and fifth divisions, creating new inventions and also unique healing spells that he would pass down to apprentices. After being promoted to the the royal guard and serving for a term of several months, Nicholas would return to fourth squad as a special officer for several months, where he served again before replacing his subordinate and onetime apprentice, Yugure Kokoro, as taicho after the captain's prolonged absence for another term as taicho before his final retirement from captaincy. Chapter IV: Darkfury Noble Family Revived & Nich's Family Life After many years of living alone, Nicholas finally settled down with a beautiful redheaded shinigami, Ayako Akako. The two would live together for many years, and after rebuilding the Darkfury Manor, had several children. Through they were initially raised in the Noble life typical of the Darkfury Noble family, an arrancar attack while Nicholas was occupied during duties in 4th division caused great destruction to the Darkfury Manor, and sadly, claimed the life of his beloved wife, the 7th division vice captain, Ayako Akako. As neither the children or their bodies were found despite a thorough search spanning several weeks throughout the rukongai in its entirety...Nicholas was left to assume the worst had unfolded. However, four of his children did survive the incident in rukongai: Reiko, Anise, Yugure and Tanrisu Darkfury. It would be many years before the family was finally reunited, and to Nicholas' surprise, with the addition of another family member that Anise had adopted, Kimmy. However, the process of reuniting the family proved challenging, as both Tanrisu and Anise remembered little of their childhood memories. Nicholas worked for some time to help his children come to terms with the missing gaps in their family history, and conducted an experiment on Anise, using nanobot technology leftover from his longtime trusted friend and fellow captain, Aroki Samiru that he had since reprogrammed to work on repairing and restoring neurotransmitter activity. Through the procedure proved overwhelmingly risky, it was a successful experiment. Chapter V: Loss of a Brother: ' '''Disappearance of Dante--' After his brother's sudden disappearance from soul society, Nicholas and his family spent several weeks searching after then 10th division captain, Dante Darkfury. When the search proving unfruitful after several weeks, Nicholas finally admitted to himself that the possibility that his longtime brother had likely passed on to the next world, considering that no trace of the small shinigami could be found. Since no message or plausible explanation for his prolonged absence was given, Nicholas concluded that the worst may have transpired, and after searching rukongai high and low, he would mourn the loss of his brother during a brief leave of absence to honor his service to the Gotei 13 and his memory. Several months later, Nicholas would learn that his brother had in fact, resigned, through he had kept his whereabouts unknown and claimed to have been "Taking a break" which both greatly insulted Nicholas and the extremely hard work he had put forth into Dante's training to ensure he would take his life as a shinigami seriously. After promptly smacking him into a nearby building to show how displeased he was at his failing to follow his teachings, Nicholas mentioned he was greatly relieved that Dante was indeed alive, but frustrated by the fact he had abandoned the principles and duties of being a captain with such little regard for his training. Chapter VI: Las Noches Mission (July) In one of his finest moments to date, Captain Darkfury was responsible for assisting a rescue mission to the Las Noches fortress to recover the human taisa, Tasuki and treat his critical injuries, ranging from several severe 2nd to 3rd degree burns, near total reaitsu depletion, a severed finger, being blinded in both eyes, and various carvings throughout his body, as well as broken bones. Nicholas expected things to go sour on the mission based on past experiences in missions to the Hueco Mundo dimension, and his prediction was unfortunately not mistaken. Despite the shinigamis best efforts to minimize losses: two 6th division shinigami lost their lives, and major battles broke out throughout the Las Noches Palace during the rescue. This resulted in the destruction of the Cero and Primera espada's towers, and due to Nicholas's efforts, the partial destruction of the quinta espada's. After assigning his officers to assist the other squads and prepare the squadouse for a mass influx in patients, Nicholas prepared explosive charges designed as medical equipment and set them with kido charges. After instructing the other squads on their use and supplying them before the attack, these and other decoys were used to distract the arrancar as they stalked the would be rescue mission and the shinigami-quincy-human alliance that came to rescue Tasuki. As Nicholas made his way through Las Noches, he quickly became locked into a battle with his deceased wife's former adversary, Fuyuko, the Primera espada. Despite wearing a limiter constraining his total reaitsu output, Nicholas lured her in a cat and mouse game across several towers before becoming locked in a battle with her when it became apparent she was intent on fighting him. After exchanging blows and using kidou and his zanpakuto's barriers to shield himself, Nicholas was able to outwit and outlast Fuyuko who in a blind rage, and short an arm, exhausted her energies and caused her to collapse while in her segunda etapa with relative ease. Having defeated her, he proceeded on to the next tower, where he came upon several of his comrades being overpowered, poisoned, and in desperate need of assistance. Much to Captain Darkfury's horror, the tenth division captain called a retreat, leaving the other shinigami to fend for themselves before ensuring the safety of his comrades. As a result of the tenth squad captain's actions, the remaining shinigami were increasingly surrounded a greater arrancar presence, threatening the success of the mission again. Realizing that his comrades were in grave danger, Nicholas began pouring out a massive chiyu no kaze barrier from his zanpakuto around the 3rd seat of 10th division, 6th Sqaud Captain Freed O'Connor, the 4th seat of 12th division, the quincies allies present, and the other shinigami present in the tower within range, and shielded them from multiple powerful attacks while focusing his healing energies into their physical bodies and purifying the damage that had been done, both in terms of injury and reaitsu depletion. Using the remainder of his strength as another powerful espada, the segunda espada in his ressurecion form, attempted to distract Nicholas and engage him in combat, he was forced to use his knowledge of kidou and tactics to block the espada off while forming a garganta that would suffice as their escape route. Running critically low on his own reaitsu despite being in his bankai form because of the limiter placed around his neck, time quickly began to run out for an escape. Once the garganta had been established, the fourth squad captain did what he could to help his comrades escape by using a quickly cast kidou net projected from his zanpakuto to grab ahold of Mikuru, the 3rd seat of 10th division and tossed her over his shoulder while the tower continued to implode around them, and Nicholas and the others made a rather hurried exit as he was struck by acero on his way through the garganta. After making his way back to 4th division, Nicholas ceded control before collapsing as his subordinates would take over and heal the quincies, the humans, and several shinigami including Nicholas who took part on the mission for injuries and reaitsu depletion ranging from moderate to potentially life-threatening. ' ' Summary: A strong sensei and responsible for having to reorganize a largely dysfunctional squadron, Nicholas was responsible for recruiting, training, commanding and deploying several medical shinigami, and over a year, had succeeded in raising many shinigami into capable leaders. As Academy Dean and captain, Nicholas also served as a mentor and often provided training for shinigami of all divisions, both in the hospital, in the field, and in the training arena. His contributions served a vital role in helping Sereitei thrive despite great turmoil and many instances of near-revolt. 4th Squad Summary: Due to the initial chaotic structure of the division, Nicholas had to push himself beyond his limits in order to ensure the reformation of a cohesive, competent and sustainable fourth squad. Nicholas was ultimately successful in training several future 4th division officers and inspiring the next generation of medical shinigami, including his successors in fourth division, Captain (and later Captain Commander) Demi Dyrssen, Captain Yugure Kokoro and future vice captain, Gotensu Hansome, as well as countless others including his younger adopted brother, Dante (Sami) Darkfury. 12th Squad: After the hollowfication of the previous 12th division Captain and one of Nick’s closest comrades, Miku Samiru, which had become largely disorganized and on the verge of resembling the fourth division Nicholas inherited, Nicholas was requested for reassignment to the twelfth division due to his vast leadership experience and skill as a captain. Through perhaps an untraditional choice, it was an extremely painful decision for Nicholas given his strong loyalty and attachment to the fourth division, Nicholas accepted the nomination given his need to honor his commitment and also to serve the Soul Society. Confident in the capable hands of his apprentice, Demi Dyrssen, who would soon succeed him, Nicholas transferred to twelfth division and began transitioning, giving the division a much-needed overhaul and once again, having his brother Dante as an apprentice. ' As Captain of the Twelfth Division', Nicholas was responsible for Research & Development and several duties involving data of a sensitive nature in Sereitei He also developed many new technologies that would be used for several months in the sereitei and elsewhere. Many of these ranged from healing-related items, to new experimental weapons and shielding technology to defend soul society and potentially aid shinigami in the field. In addition to these duties, Darkury-taicho maintained a comprehensive kidou library. In addition to his accomplished record as captain, Nicholas also served as Shino Academy Head, where he helped mold a new generation of new shinigami. '''Shino Academy Dean Throughout his tenure, he frequently assisted with kidou training & reaitsu control training with then 5th squad captain, and the future captain commander Tenshi Satsuriku, and frequently trained shinigami from all divisions when they demonstrated interest, further complimenting his role as Shino Academy Dean. As dean, Nicholas was responsible for overseeing the training of all shinigami trainees as well as any shinigami pursuing advancement in the classes offered in Swordsmanship, Kidou, ((as well as rp combat, non-combat rp, and sim rules)). At the time, these classes were mandatory for more shinigami than in subsequent generations. Achievements As Captain: Developed and maintained '''multiple Kidou Libraries and training methods for the different divisions, coordinated and commanded several missions, (on request and sometimes not), and developed or co-developed several inventions with 12th and other divisions. Much of the Darkfury manor's private art collection has been displayed in the hospital walls to help provide a more homely environment for recuperating patients. This collection was further expanded by his successor, Captain Demi Dyrssen. -'''Developed a successful Reiryokyu-Electrical Hybrid Phased Shielding system, useful for protecting the shino academy and other strategic locations of the soul society in the event of enemy attack or for temporary barrier purposes. The shields are powered by an electrical power source built by 12th squad. -'Oversaw' several expansions of the hospital and redesigns, including separation of treatment area into a general care unit, Emergency Care/Trauma Unit, and Patient Visitor sections. Additionally, the fourth squadron gained areas for therapeutic treatments in the form of the cafeteria, healing spa, and an acupuncture/massage treatment room. Established Backup & Reserve 'Medical stations for Sereitei, Rukongai, and Covert Medical operations in the world of the living (Karakura Town General Hospital station, Quincy Church ties, etc.) '-Developed a prototype emergency senkaimon-elevators 'for 'discrete' entrance and evacuation on high-priority missions, capable of quickly evacuating patients from the realm of hueco mundo and the world of the living. '-''' 'Reformed the Squad's training regiment '''to include more emphasis on kidou background and also provide at minimum, basic defensive skills for ''all ''officers of the fourth division. Through not radical in his beliefs on the importance of having 4th squad medical shinigami capable of defending both their patients and themselves in the event of an emergency, it was a belief that Nicholas initially received much criticism for, through he would later be praised for his foresight. '''Triage Mode--'''Established as an emergency condition whenever 3 or more patients required urgent treatment, Nicholas would call for the activation of Triage Conditions on countless occasions while Captain of 4th division...especially during arrancar invasions, or more frequently, when the Captain of 13th division, Izzaria "Kenpachi" Plentworth Dragovar Samiru held training sessions near the Academy. '''Alliances--'''Nicholas worked closely in coordination with the Quincy Leader, Wulf Nacht, as 4th division Captain in both medical situations involving quincies, humans and shinigami, and Nicholas has been known to share very close ties with the Quincy Leader as a result of his work at the Karakura Town Hospital, where Wulf serves as director. Through the two are friends, they have sparred in the past over the quality of medical care offered by their respective abilities ((through only in jest)). Nicholas also tried to work to foster closer ties between the fourth division and the spiritually sensitive humans while on patrol. '''Tournament Performances: '''During the Second Kenpachi Tournament, Nicholas entered as the fourth division captain, defeating his first round opponent, Miku Samiru, the 12th division Captain, and in the second round, Aroki Miru Samiru her father, accidentally inflicting lethal wounds that he would in fact, be forced to treat in the tournament to prevent killing him. In the semi-final round, where he faced Freed O'Connor, then captain of 6th division, he was much alarmed to see that his opponent was intent on fighting to the death, and after a blood-soaked match in rukongai where he received some severe injuries, Nicholas admitted defeat. Ironically, the tournament was never completed, as in the following days, the vizards would invade the sereitei, shattering the vizard-shinigami treaty. The final match between Soi Fon and Freed O'Connor never happened. Appearance Through it has been at least six centuries since his death in the 'real world' (Earth) following an incident several centuries earlier, Nicholas still retains a youthful appearance, through his hair has begun to lighten in the front. Through a strong muscular build might seem unusual for one with a background as a 4th division member, Nicholas grew strong from extensive physical training and laborious tasks through his training and the centuries before becoming a shinigami. At times during the holidays however, he has been seen wearing an outfit that reflects his true age. Personality Through in times of emergencies or in combat, Nicholas shows a vastly different personality, under most circumstances, Nicholas is among is generally among the more hospitable of the higher-ranked shinigami, willing to extend a hand to assist others frequently in training, answering questions and greeting even most strangers with a beaming smile. The 8th head of the Noble Darkfury lineage, Nic has looked up to many past leaders as a source of inspiration, and incorporated his education into his teachings when he later became captain. A hard-working and disciplined student, he took their words and training to heart, even if it meant pain and undergoing great trials. A caring and compassionate soul, Nicholas seemed destined for the 4th division for several reasons, through it has been a long-term goal to eventually one day become the fifth division taicho or soutaicho, Nicholas grew quite satisfied and succesful in his role in the gotei 13 at the head of the fourth division. Moral character, ethics, honor, respect, generosity and goodwill towards others: These key aspects guide many of Darkfury's decisions and philosophy towards treating others and shape his leadership style and were at the heart of many of Nicholas' lessons. When dealing with enemies whose cruelty, ruthlessness and selfishness knows no bounds, Nich's vast reservoir of patience drains quicker, but also strengthens his resolve to deal with his adversary, bound by moral principle, honor, and his past to deal with the enemy as needed in order to uphold those ideals, but never recklessly endangering his comrades needlessly. These values and his strong resolve to help others have helped mold him into one of Sereitei's regular figures. 'Family Life: After his eventual promotion to the Zero Division after his lengthy service to the Gotei 13, a series of events took place in which the Darkfury Noble Family rose in wealth and power once again, with the family name rising to great prominence in the sereitei. Several of Nicholas's relatives rose to prominent positions in the Gotei 13, and they became one of the Great Noble families. Perhaps one of the most distinguished families in the soul society, the Darkfury family had many relatives enter service in nearly all of the 13 divisions. During his brief, through happy marriage with Ayako Akako, Nicholas fathered two daughters, Tanrisu and Anise, and a son, Reiko. After a major incident in rukongai which resulted in Ayako's death, and the scattering of much of the Darkfury Family, Nicholas and Ayako's children were presumed deceased after a thorough search of the many districts, through he held hopes that one day they would be reunited in the soul society, which they were. 'Official Darkfury Family Tree' Known Titles: 8th Head of the Greater Noble Darkfury Family, Elder Captain of 4th and later 12th divisions, Central 46 Judge, Zero Division / Royal Guard Captain, Special Officer of the 4th Division 6th Dean of the Shinigami Academy =Zanpakuto Information:= Name: Okami Raikou, "Lightning Emperor" '''''Shikai release: "Arch forth and Strike the ground, Okami Raikou!" Known Shikai Abilities: Chiyu No Kaze: '(Grand Healing Wind)- Chiyu No Kaze, similar to the legendary Retsu Unohana's Minazuki in its ability to heal the target, can form a reaitu-condensed sphere of healing energies combined with wind, which directs any healing kidou currently in effect into the body along with the healing energies being drawn out from the zanpakuto and multiplies them tenfold. Capable of healing even the most serious of injuries, and even regenerating recently severed limbs, it has proven to be one of Nicholas's signature moves in the field.'' '''Kaminari Shibari'' (Thunderbinding Barrier)--Creates a pyramidal barrier formed of electricity, which glows bright white and flashes with lightning. Capable of being used in combination with the bakudo spell #73 Tozansho to create a temporarily nearly impenetrable barrier. '' Tengin Raiga (Heavenly Lightning Fang)-'Creates a getsuga tensho-style blast out of pure lightning which erupts from the spear points of the trident, in a silvery-white crescent-shaped blast that shoots forth at light-speed, giving opponents little time to evade. '... Bankai release: "Divine Judgement: Lightning of the Heavens" While In Bankai, Nicholas becomes covered in a golden samurai's suit of armor from head to toe, and in his left hand, with electricity and kidou-absorbing properties forms around his body. The amor works to enhance Nicholas's natural ability to channel electricity in from the surrounding environment, of which he has total control over while in bankai. The barriers in his shikai form become more potent and surround an area capable of growing up to several kilometers wide, darkening the area and causing it to become entirely charged with reaitsu from thunderstorms. '' In this form, Nicholas has the ability to cast multiple bolts of tengin raiga at high speed and cast a vortex from the middle of the thunderstorm complex with winds exceeding several hundred miles an hour, capable of causing massive damage. '''-'' '''Video game debut = March 1st, 2010 Zanpakuto Spirit Appearance: ' ' (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJOPYnycoIM&feature=related )) 'Character Statistics:' '--Master Healer--:' Through extensive training, treatments, research and experiments, Nicholas is constantly working to improve the divisions healing abilities and proficiency with healing kidou and binding kidou spells, and has begun assembling a comprehensive kidou library for such purposes for the division to use. His talents with healing kidou have been demonstrated on numerous occasions, saving the captain of 9th (now 3rd division) division, Iria, as well as almost all shinigami and then 12th division lieutenant,Aroki Miru Samiru. Both were in various stages of what could have been fatal conditions prior to nicholas's treatments. Through Iria proved extremely reluctant to receiving medical treatment, it was with Darkfury's persistent invesitigation and care that she finally relented and received the necessary care to preserve her life. Nicholas also revived the nearly bled-out Captain of Third division Rioneru Kurosu who had started to enter cardiac arrest using a combination of emergency blood transfusions and a much-abated version of his shikai's signature ability Tengin Raiga. Using creative healing kido, he was able to restore the amnesia-struck memory of soutaicho Satsuriku. '--Kidou Master & Shinigami Instructor:' As both shinigami progressed, Tenshi Satsuriku,( former 5th division Taicho and Captain Commander) and Captain Darkfury frequently trained with each other for kidou practice and to assist each other in becoming better versed in the use of the various kidou arts as well as having their subordinates work with each other in training exercises to help their respective divisions grow and learn from each other and the two captains would often coordinate kidou classes together for less experienced shinigami. Nicholas' interest in kidou arose early from his days as a shinigami, but was a large reason for his pursuit of joining the fourth division, along with his desire to help protect the souls of the innocent and his fellow shinigami. Through extensive training over many years, and highly intensive training regimens, Nicholas became increasingly a master in reaitsu control, tactics, and kidou, through hadou seemed a bit harder to master because of his generally friendly nature. Nicholas' mastery of kidou was further proven by his development of many new healing kidou including: *Genkidou/Bakudo # 4. Haniawic Thread An energy rope projects from the user's hand towards the targeted injury (usually an open wound) and is then used to guide both sides of the wound shut by tugging along the rope gently and then using healing reaitsu (for 4th division, 5th, 8th divisions) to heal the wound while accelerating the healing process. (Stitching the wound shut would still be likely required) (((Incantation))): Unknown * Genkidou #12 Hifu Saisei (Skin Regeneration) Description: Emitting healing reiatsu from their palms, the caster hovers their hand over the targets burns and cuts to speed up the skin regeneration process. This spell however does not get rid of deep tissue scars. Incantation: Unknown ' * Genkidou #22 Ketsueki saisei (Blood regeneration)' Description: The casters hands would emit their reiatsu as they then place them on any part of the patient This healing kidou does not actually regenerate just increase the multiplication process of the cells so that person has enough blood in their body The blood cells would not have any after effect from this kidou ((Incantation)): Unknown *Genkidou 24. Fukugen Mizu (Water of Restoration) A seemingly permanent healing kidou, this can be cast on various bodies of water to instill healing properties on them that last seemingly permanently, lasting as long as the user does not dispell them, it drains about half of the user's reiatsu for about a day, but it's effect allows the targeted body of water (such as a small pool of water, a bathtub, hot tub, shower or bucket of water, etc.) to recharge the reiatsu of wounded or injured shinigami and their souls, in addition to healing minor wounds on their bodies. (((Incantation))):"Water of Restoration: Soothe these wounds and purify the soul, and bathe yourself in the waters of creation!" * Genkidou #25 Dokuso jokyo (Toxin removal) Description: User's with their healing reiatsu would hover their hand over the patients body and use their reiatsu like a magnet to make the toxins liquify and extract them from the patients body. Though this won't completly remove all the toxins it will lower it enough so the patient can survive till a antidote ((Incantation)): "Let those who are lost get another chance to survive, and extract the toxins that lies inside *'Genkidou 29. Kiiro no īgurukurō (Golden Eagle's Claw') A glowing golden-green eagle forms before the caster's hands and once targeted at the patient or target, will surge forward at them and their injuries, with its talons reaching forth and attaching to the site of the injury(ies) and using its claws to pinch the wounds shut while also using the caster's healing reaitsu to regenerate the damaged tissues in the process. Capable of stabilizing life-threatening wounds, and rehealing most moderate-severe ones over 1-3 posts. (((Incantation))):"Sages of the hidden temple. Hidden in the deep ravine, step forth and shine your beacon on the fallen soldiers of our country. The white eagle soars overhead, and the Golden sun shines its rays down onto the wounded, the screech of the eagle awakens the weary troops and draws forth their second wind" *Genkidou 30. Hikari kurīningu (Cleansing Light) The caster imits there reiatsu apon the wounded target, a red rose apearing between there hands as they cast. as the caster's Reiatsu flows over the target, the rose starts to shead its petals, falling apon the target to heal minor wounds. after the rose is depleted, the caster's own reiatsu is used to recharge the targets own. (((Incantation))):"body of creation.... beings of eternity... i call forth your powers to mend broken bones... and heal the wounds of time..." *Bakudo 39. Enkosen (Arc Shield) A condensed block or shield of greenish-yellow reaisu forms around the targeted injury (usually internal injuries), is used to help stabilize and begin the healing process for critical injuries if peformed by low seated 4th division shinigami (((Incantation))): Unkown *Note: Is a mod of 39 used in a healing manner *'Genkidou 40. Ryu Todoroki (Dragon's Roar)' A large red beastly dragon descends out of the casters hand and opens it's mouth as the caster channels their reaitsu forth into a bright red crescent that arches out from it, a loud roaring sound permeates the nearby environment, as the sound waves permeate most nearby targets, capable of recharging reiatsu of the targeted patient and stabilizing internal injuries that arent life-threatening while beginning their natural healing process. it works by stimulating the healing process by causing vibrations at a cellular level. (((Incantation))):"The Red Dragon dances in the night sky, skating gracefully above the temple roof. A cry pierces the darkness as shouts of panic and pain bellow from inside. Once more, Red Dragon we call upon your assistance to heal thy pain!!" *Note: User made *'Genkidou 52. Hōyō Tenshi:-Shin Bōsh (Angelic Embrace: Divine Halo)' A brillaint white aura surrounding a circular golden halo will form if the caster has sufficient skill and reiatsu. The angelic halo is capable of healing some of the most significant wounds, and can even restore missing organs and relatively recent lost limbs. A golden halo surrounds the site of the injury or former injury (in case of scar tissue). Used internally on a patient with greater concentration. "Angelic Embrace" can be manipulated to encase scar tissue and dissentegrate it within the patient or the target's body, grinding it to dust, however the spell Cannot be used on oneself. (((Incantation))): "Hear ye spirits long gone! Descend upon me and grant this wounded soul in its hour of need! Give them the gift of your embrace!" *'Genkidou 53. Kakushi wa Hokkyoku shīru: Ōrora no hīringumisuto (Hidden Arctic Seal: Aurora's Healing Mist)' Capable of greatly restoring the patients reaitsu, flushing out toxins, and eliminating potent poisonous substances as a channel of the reaitsu from the caster. The reaitsu beams out of their body and wafts around the target in a glowing mist that envelopes the target. It is capable of regenerating tissues on damaged limbs, burns, and usually has the effect calming the mind of an individual and allowing them to think more rationally once breathed in (((Incantation))): "The great aura of the poles glows brightly. The wafting light bows gently from overhead and dances with the night sky. A fog envelopes the ground below, as the calm of the night embraces those who watch below. The healing mist glazes, and passes gently before us with its calming glow." Genkidou 65. Kenkō Kiri (Healing Mist) A clear blue barrier forms around the target as a greenish-blue mist envelopes them and begins to disperse the fog within a patient's mind, dispelling confusion, forgotten or supressed memories, but in severe cases of amnesia or suppressed memories, works only gradually and may require multiple uses to work to its full effect. (((Incantation))): "Seekers of the ancient past, a lonely pilgrim walks the stony path seeking enlightenment from the Temple hidden in the valley's tomb, a light beckons down and shines brightly on the scrolls lost before"*Note: User made Kidou contributed *'Genkidou 72. (Healing Kido) Seiji no Eichi: Uguisu Kanjiru (Sagely Wisdom: Nightengale's Touch)' Three-to-Five pillars of light (color may vary based on user's reaitsu), shine down onto the target or targets, focusing on injuries and channeling the caster's reaitsu downwards into the wounds, regenerating the tissues and replenishing their reaitsu throughout their body as the healing kidou disperses and is absorbed (((Incantation))): "Wise and ancient Rulers of the mighty temple, We call upon you in our hour of need, Shine your wisdom and light brightly upon the wounded and fallen from their hour of judgement." * -- *'Genkidou (Healing Kido)95. Shinseina Pasuwo Fukkatsu: Tenno Kakushi geeto' (Reviving Sacred Path: Hidden Gate of the Heavens)' Five large silvery pillars with kidou seals form before the target's location, before slamming into and attaching to each hand and foot and then a final seal attaching to the center of the body. Upon completion the kidou forms a pentagram around the target, sealing their body with the user's reaitsu in a massive blueish-green aura as it regenerates the spiritual fabric of their soul in entirety. It heals any reaitsu damage and physical wounds, through in exchange, the caster is left badly depleted of reaitsu and also must shed some of their own blood as part of the kidou spell in order for it to succeed. (((Incantation))): "Lifting the five rocks that have been passed down from antiquity, gather round thy supreme being with thy cleansing of ye blackened souls, offering blood, a pact and an altar! Fly hence from the darkened heavens, retrieve thee from the early grave. I Offer thee holy chalice of renewed life to those now residing before death's gate" * Immense Spiritual Pressure/Reaitsu Reserves: Among the eldest Captains, Nicholas posesses two vast reservoirs of spiritual energy that mix together in a very unusual manner. Through he has been noted to glow blueish-white in times where he is displeased or angry (which is rare), his gentler greenish-blue healing-nature reaitsu that has a calming presence on other spiritual beings. The electric-type, when released, can cause sparks to stray from his skin and hair. Nicholas is a master at reaitsu control and manipulation' '''due to his extensive expertise and training as a medical shinigami and also in kidou training. Due to this immense background Nic built up in kidou and experimenting with various combinations and strategies in using kidou and reaitsu, Nicholas and the various captains of the 5th division over the years have helped teach various divisions and even trainees on these subjects frequently. Nicholas is careful to emphasize the need for conserving one's reaitsu on the battlefield when giving these lessons. Though possessing a very keen intellect and mastery in the kidou arts, Nich's skill with flash-stepping is at best, comparable to the other captains, but he does know a few tricks that allow him to compensate. Through he can hold his own in close-quarters combat, he much prefers to fight using a variety of techniques that do not require direct physical contact. Through not as extensive as the weight-training in other divisions, Nic's physical fitness is high from carrying even the heaviest shinigami from battle, along with the heavily-provisioned medical kits that initially proved difficult initially for nic's body to bear,but with time, has become a reward in his now muscular form. Nic's skill with zanjutsu is at the level of mastery, and is capable of teaching the class for zanjutsu. His defensive techniques, zanpakuto abilities, tendency to use strategy, tactics, and medical background make him a potentially formidable opponent. '''Teaching Style:' Nicholas can often be seen offering Kido, kendo, and other lessons Often teaching to both his subordinates and those of other divisions rather than cutting them to shreds like leaders of other divisions. Nic's skill with zanjutsu is at the level of mastery, and is capable of teaching the class for zanjutsu. Mobility: 80 Nicholas is skilled in the art of flash step, through arguably slower than that of the captain commander, 2nd division captain, his experience in the field makes him comparable in strength to that of his fellow captains. Intellect: 100 Between vast experience in the medical field, 12th division members, and the various shinigami and other races he has met in the field and at home in soul society, Nicholas has soaked up information like a sponge, so much so that he eventually became chosen to succeed Miku Samiru as the 12th division captain. He also served for a period as the dean of the Shino Academy. This intellect was further demonstrated by his ability to handle almost all medical emergencies with ease and in combat such alike, such as when defeating the septima espada in a single blow calculated to exploit their weakness for chivalry. Kidou: 100 Nicholas's knowledge of binding, offensive and healing kidou also are at the level of mastery, having studied it extensively and practiced for many years before becoming a member of the 4th division. Additionally, Nicholas has studied under several kidou instructors, from a former 5th division Captain, Amabokcarab (before he became vizard), 5th Squad Captain Akito, and two of her lieutenants, Voltoro Darkwatch and Tenshi Satsuriku. Nich's specialties lie in electrical-type kidou, and his arsenal of binding spells that he has used over the ages. Due to his experiences in the kidou arts, he is a formidable opponent on and off the battlefield. His experience as 4th division captain and extensive training with captain commanders and 5th division has also helped him master much of the kidou arsenal available to most shinigami, as well as teach the basics to others. Along with Tenshi Satsuriku, Nicholas taught many shinigami lessons in kidou, helping them advance their skills in both hadou and bakudo, as well as some minor healing kido, even for some outside of the fourth squad with proficient skill in reaitsu control and manipulation. Physical Strength: 80 Through not the most durable, Nicholas has built up considerable physical strength and a formidable stamina. Between carrying the heaviest medical kit in sereitei, as well as countless injured patients, and also training extensively while training for captain of the 4th division, Nicholas is often underestimated for his physical strength. Swordsmanship/Zanjutsu: 90 A master swordsman, Nicholas has helped to train many a shinigami in the arts of combat, through slightly less experienced in the battlefield than his companion and fellow captain, Izzaria Dragovar Samiru of 13th Division, Nich has learned a great variety of methods for engaging the enemy, so much so that even vizards and a several espada have found him a challenge in combat. Stamina/Defense: 90 Between his knowledge of the healing arts, and his immense reservoir of both Healing and Electrical reaitsu types, Nicholas poses a formidable, but reserved enemy on the battlefield to those who would cross paths with the shinigami and their values. A tough opponent, he is not easily defeated. Given his loyalty to the Soul Society, and his conviction as a noble in Soul Society, few adversaries are foolish enough to linger long near him with hostile intentions. Even fewer manage to emerge unscathed. Previous Total: 540/600 (*Elder Taicho*) (90-100= Expert/Master, 70-80:Above-average to highly skilled, 60 is average,40-50 weaker than average) Trivia: *Nick served six Captain Commanders: ((Hirokatsu Goto, Akito Zuta, Kyo Satsouri, Tenshi Satsuriku, Yukari, Demi Dyrssen)) and has treated captains and their subordinates from all divisions. *4th Division's barracks furniture and equipment saw vast upgrades, with the installation of a therapeutic healing spa, designated treatment areas throughout the general relief facility (infirmary/hospital), as well as 2 massive libraries with recreational, educational and archived scrolls, tomes and texts added along with electronic archives through his associates in 3rd and 12th divisions. A small cafe was also established in the barracks for the benefit of squad members and patients to enjoy. *Similar to the Noble Kuchiki Family's tendency to inherit the captaincy of the sixth division, ((Ginrei Kuchiki, Byakuya, Several Darkfuries or their relatives have served as Captain of the 12th Division. ((Nicholas, Dante, Anise, and Anise's Husband, Katsumoto)). *Nicholas would be known to keep a pet cat named in honor of his former captain in the barracks periodically, whose form resembled that of a anthropomorphic cheetah. Category:4th Squad Category:History Category:Significant Accomplishments Category:Character Stats Category:Goals Category:Character History Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:12th Squad